tdprofandomcom-20200214-history
Scott
Scott, labeled The Devious, was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Killer Beavers. Scott was also a contestant and one of the two finalists in Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Poisonous Pythons. Scott was then a contestant in Total Drama Toxic Brawl, as a member of the Mutant Laser Squirrels. He returned again in Total Drama All-Stars Take 2, as a member of Team Brawns. He returned to Total Drama Heroes vs. Villains as a member of the Villains. Personality Scott is a country boy who lives to scheme. In his biography, he names his favorite memory from childhood as the first time he caused an argument between his parents. "Scheming Scott", as Chris calls him, is the main antagonist of his debut season. He loves telling others what to do, yet states that he enjoys taking orders as well (if only from certain people). In Total Drama All-Stars, Scott's antagonistic role is downsized a significant amount. His kinder and more bumbling side is exposed and he begins to form a crush on Courtney. Similar to her ex-boyfriend, Scott is intrigued by Courtney's headstrong personality and grows to appreciate her bossing him around. Scott still keeps his scheming side, but to a lesser extent. He displays a strange habit of taking enjoyment in eating disgusting foods. He considers moldy bread and dirt to be delicacies, even adding the latter as an ice cream topping. Scott has shown that he can be slightly lacking in intelligence at times, especially in terms of social skills due to his sheltered life. Such an example is in The Obsta-Kill Kourse when Mike/Mal lies that Alejandro purposely tried to "drive a wedge" between him and Courtney. In response, Scott is confused and asks if he means a wedge of cheese. However, it's possible that he's simply bad with metaphors. ''Total Drama Returns to the Island Scott does not come off as the friendliest person when he’s first introduced, tormenting Dave and bullying Cameron and Cody. He is placed on the Killer Beavers, where he begins to develop a strong dislike for fellow team member Dave, who is seen annoying everyone with his alliance talk. Scott attempts to take the leader position of his team, but has to fight for the position with Courtney and Duncan. Instead of making an alliance with others, Scott rather joins one with Sky, who had formed a majority alliance before the challenge even begun. Scott has proved to be a useful team member throughout his time on the season, as he leads his team to victory in many episodes, such as scoring one point in Trials and Triva-lations by answering a trivia question correct, and in Volleybrawl, where Scott ends up winning the tie-breaker challenge against Noah in the challenge, deciding the correct killers of the Screaming Ducks in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train, and even gaining the only points for his team in Topple on the Luck Players. Despite this, Scott’s team does lose a few immunities where he and his alliance oust Dave for his annoyance and Leshawna for her lack of participation in the challenges. Scott forms many conflicts throughout his time on the series, most notably with Cameron, Cody, Dawn and Noah. Many find Scott as manipulative and vindictive, which causes him to have many enemies. Scott torments Cameron, Cody and Noah for their small stature and weak physical strength. Having lost their third immunity challenge in Topple on the Luck Players, Scott targets Cody for his weakness in the challenges and uselessness in the challenges. Despite him scoring the teams only point, Scott is voted out due to him intimidating other players. Scott feels betrayed by his teammates for giving them their only point, along with also helping in previous challenges. He gets so angry and fed up with them that he ends up punching Fang into the water in frustration once he shows up to finish what he started. Scott is mentioned many times after his elimination, as most members of the Killer Beavers feel guilty for betraying Scott, and Courtney eventually admits her feelings for Scott. Scott, along with the rest of the eliminated contestants, makes a cameo in Final Four Face Off! He is seen rooting for both Duncan and Tyler to win the challenge and become the final two. Scott still holds a grudge against Cameron and Sky for his elimination. Courtney, and Sky both try their best to make him forgive them, but he refuses to. Scott glares when he sees Cameron earn immunity, and Duncan eliminated, waving Duncan goodbye sadly. He's even more upset when Cameron chooses to bring Sky to the finale, eliminating Tyler as well, saying that now he doesn't know who to root for. In Totally Dramatic Finale!, Scott is one of two contestants to vote for Cameron to win. He believes that Cameron deserves to win the season more than Sky does. Total Drama Wild West'' Scott does not come off as the friendliest person when he's introduced in Total Drama Wild West, exchanging insults with Jo and Katie and not forgiving Courtney after she apologized for her actions from last season. Scott is declared the leader of the Poisonous Pythons, and chooses eight people to be apart of his team. He comes to develop many enemies on his team, but has come to form many allies on his team, forming a Villains alliance with Courtney, Heather and Sugar early on. However, Scott reveals in Dancing With Cowboys that he doesn't trust his alliance a lot, due to his betrayal in the previous season. For the same reason, Scott still holds a grudge against Courtney and Sky, often insulting them over the course of the season. Scott's alliance doesn't start off well, as their intended target, Ezekiel was spared, as Sugar turned on the alliance and outed Courtney instead. Angered at the elimination of Courtney, Scott reveals to actually be upset about Courtney being eliminated, but also reveals that he was stuck between Courtney and Sugar, suggesting Scott liked both females. Scott infuriated at Courtney's elimination, goes back to his old antagonistic ways and attempts to throw the challenge, only to win his part of the challenge acidentally in 3:10 to the Horse of Losers. After his team loses, Scott rallies his teammates to vote off Ezekiel, this time successfully eliminating him. However, this is short-lived, as Ezekiel returns the following episode. Jo and Scott's conflict begins to grow, as Jo would begin to mock Scott's abilities and almost gets into a fighting contest between the two. Wanting both Ezekiel and Jo out, Scott is convinced other-wise by Heather, that if they don't get rid of Sierra sooner, their team will continue to lose. At the elimination ceremony, Scott listens to Heather and eliminates Sierra over Ezekiel and Jo. In A Wild Bunch of Losers, Ezekiel formed an alliance with Scott, however, under the conditions that he would always vote with him and never betray him. After their team loses another immunity challenge, Scott cainpaigns to eliminate Ella, believing that she is useless and needs to be outed. Unknown to Scott, most of his teammates rather vote off Ezekiel, causing both Ella and Ezekiel to be eliminated. Now that Scott is the final male left on his team, he begins to feel lonely, but is soon accompanied by Heather and Sugar. Once again their team loses the challenge, Scott, without hesitation, votes out Jo, considering her incredibly terrifying, even by his standards. When voted off, she punches Scott before leaving. Scott simply replies by suggesting that Jo really needs anger management classes, leaving her speechless before she exits. Only having four members left on his team, Scott see's his future in the game to be very bleack. However, he is shocked when Chris announces a much needed merge for Scott. Scott is thrilled to see Tyler after quite some time, but is very angry at Courtney, especially after she orders him to get back to the challenge. Scott ends up with Sugar as a partner. For the most part he is delighted, but realizes that he can't let love completely get in his way. Scott and Sugar decide to improvise once they perform. Scott attempts to finally make his move on Sugar by doing a romantic performance. Misunderstanding him, Sugar beats him up, leaving him hospitalized. Courtney and Tyler end up scoring their team a 12 out of 20. At the elimination ceremony, Scott votes out Noah, considering him a dangerous strategist, capable of wiping him out. He also votes out Dakota afterwards for unknown reasons. In This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us!, Scott bullies Cody, while bonding with Duncan more. But soon Scott begins to realize that he needs to gain their trust for him to get further in the game. He asks both of them if they can form an alliance. Duncan agrees but Cody is unsure. Scott decides to do the alphabet with his pits as his challenge. Courtney scores him a 8\10, saying that it was okay, but a little disgusting, making him glare. Tyler scores Scott a 7\10, saying it was good, but he messed up on his R's, S's, and T's. Dakota, who is the third judge, gives Scott a 1\10, claiming that it was gross to watch. Heather believes that Scott should vote out Lindsay and he agrees. Surprisingly however, in a 5-4 vote, Heather is eliminated. With their being three guys left, and five girls left, Scott devises a strategy to drive a wedge between the girls, deciding to turn Samey and Sky against each other. However, they put their differences aside and team up to eliminate Scott. Shocked by this, Sky dramatically quits to save Scott from elimination. He is shocked by this, but is proud of Sky for doing this. With both forgiving each other's past misdeeds, Sky is eliminated. Scott continues to work with Cody and Duncan, and as Sugar is eliminated in the challenge, the guys target the girl's alliance's leader, Samey. As they also target Scott again. At the elimination ceremony, they tie in votes, but Scott wins the tiebreaker, eliminating Samey from the game. Now that Scott has deemed control of the game, he begins to target Katie, who had proved her physical strength in the immunity challenges. As he and Duncan win immunity and the right to soley vote someone off, they both agree on Katie, eliminating her from the competition. Leaving one remaining girl, Lindsay. Scott is seen as the most underserving contestant in Aftermath: The Unlimited, to win the season. However, because Sky won the right to eliminate someone, Scott is spared from elimination, and rather his ally Cody is eliminated. At the challenge in Three Enemigos, the remaining final three are paired up with a past eliminated contestant, with Scott being paired up with his crush, Sugar. However, Chris twists up the challenge, and changes the helpers, where Scott ends up being paired up with Sky instead. At first, Scott does poorly in the challenge, but eventually catches up to Lindsay and Sugar, but is still trailing far behind Duncan and Tyler. However, in the end of it all, Duncan wins immunity, leaving Lindsay and Scott to perform a tiebreaker in the next episode. Scott congratulates Duncan on the win and is prepared for the tiebreaker to come. In the finale, Lindsay and Scott have to compete in a tiebreaker to see which contestant will compete against Duncan in the final challenge for a million dollars. Scott ends up winning the challenge over Lindsay, gaining Scott the final spot in the final two against Duncan. Because of contestants dislike for Scott, the majority of past eliminated contestants root for Duncan to win the challenge over Scott. This causes Scott to place as the runner-up, while Duncan won the million dollars. Total Drama Around the World Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Total Drama Back in Action Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains Appearences Trivia Gallery See Also